The Wish of Selfishness
by Mampire Beauty
Summary: Taking Place in modern day Japan, after defeating Naraku and recovering The Sacred Jewel Shikon Jewel , Kagome made a wish that would change the world of past Feudal Period and her present world Modern Day Japan ...


Disclaimer: I do not and will not take credit for any and everything associated with Inuyasha. The person with that rightful ownership of such a marvelous manga/anime is none other than Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way the creator of Inuyasha, nor do I plan on trying to make a profit of any sort. Warning: Characters are OOC and this contains spoilers

* * *

Fanfic Plot: Taking Place in modern day Japan, after defeating Naraku and recovering The Sacred Jewel (Shikon Jewel), Kagome made a wish that would change the world of past (Feudal Period) and her present world (Modern Day Japan)...

Kagome's wish ended up changing everyone's lives including her own.

After that wish was made, The Shikon Jewel turned a crimson silver color, a bright light blinding everyone and then vanished. Taking its place was a mysterious person.

Just who is this mysterious person? What happens after the wish was completed?

Find out in Inuyasha Fanfic: The Wish of Selfishness

* * *

(Writer's Note) This is the Flashback Chapter.

This Chapter will be considered short, simply because I am capable of writing more than I had in this chapter. ^_^ Please Enjoy and review to the best of your abilities.

* * *

Chapter One: Kagome's Selfish Wish

**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha along with the others and myself, were in a heated battle with Naraku in his Spider Demon form. Massive craters and destruction from where the battle was currently taking place, was once a beautiful sanctuary where the last shard of The Shikon Jewel was located and where Naraku had killed Kikyo, who laid slain quite a few miles off, by Naraku's own hands. What a terrible way Kikyo had died, with a tentacle through the chest cavity.

After a long drawn out battle with Naraku's spider form, we finally managed to win the fight, but then something changed.

"Inuyasha, do you really think you can defeat me so easily? With this Shikon Jewel I am invincible. I'll become a full demon and destroy you all!" Naraku used the Shikon Jewel to fulfill his wish. The Shikon Jewel began glowing black, due to the impurity of Naraku's wish.

That was when the real battle began. Naraku certainly wasn't going to go down easily, and now that he was a full demon this was certainly going to be an even longer fight.

The things I've seen leading up to this paled in comparison. We suddenly found ourselves inside Naraku. Tunnels of his inside were seen for miles and miles.

I heard Inuyasha curse in a low tone, while Miroku and Sango signed heavily. Shippo simply detested out loud, and Kirara growled.

"Damn that Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as usual.

Something terrifying happened next. We all got separated when all these tentacles shot out grabbed each of us and dragged us all in different directions.

It was certainly going to be a pain trying to reach the others now. I found myself before Naraku. Who happened to just be an illusion once my arrow went straight through him and stuck into the wall of intestines.

When I figured out he wasn't real, it seemed to have disappeared. I then made my way forward, searching for the others.

It seemed like hours after going through tunnel after tunnel and traps set by Naraku inside him, before we all managed to meet. Miroku nearly died, he almost used Wind Tunnel on the fake Naraku. It only had to be used once more and it would have sucked him in, just like Naraku had planned. Good thing Inuyasha snapped him out of it somehow.

"Give it up Naraku! I'll take you down with Tetsusaiga this time." Inuyasha shouted as he lifted Tetsusaiga high into the air.

"Inuyasha, I'll use the sacred arrow that Kikyo gave me and you use Tetsusaiga's Adamant Barrage!" Kagome readied a very fine and sturdy arrow with her bow. It was perfectly angled next to him..

"Wind Scar!!! Adamant Barrage!!!" The sword was covered in diamonds and as InuYasha swung the sword, thousands of diamonds and the power of Wind Scar shot at Naraku at an incredible speed. I fired the arrow off at the same time giving it a purplish effect to Inuyasha's attacks.

The attacks struck with deadly accuracy and speed yet it was as if we didn't attack him at all. Naraku stood defiant before us, with a smirk on his face. If we were going to take down Naraku, it would seem we would have to fight together.

Naraku then sent us all flying a few feet from him with a wave of his hand.

If it wasn't for Inuyasha I would have been a goner.

Kirara in her bigger form managed to get Miroku and Sango onto her back, followed by Shippo who had transformed into a large pink thing to follow behind them.

"InuYasha, did you really think that would defeat me so easily? Die Inuyasha!!!!" Naraku attacks by sending a wave of demons after them.

"Wind Scar!" The attack demolished the demons in one swing.

"Feh, you'll have to do better than that Naraku. Guess I have no choice but to use that move. Stand back, I don't need you all getting in the way." Inuyasha yelled out and began to take his stance. We all listened and got out of the way.

Tetsusaiga suddenly transformed into Black Tetsusaiga glowing ominously, and then Inuyasha used one of its special abilities called *Meidou Zangetsuha.

At that moment, Naraku was trying to do what he could to avoid being completely sucked in the Meidou.

Just when it seemed that Naraku would have gotten away from the attack something strange occurred.

It would seem as if Onigumo, being regenerated inside Naraku after he had The Shikon Jewel in his grasps, had controlled Naraku's movements, bringing him to a complete stop just long enough for the attack to make contact.

Losing his complete right side in the process, Naraku then fell to the ground with a horrible thud, blood began gushing everywhere.

"Curse you Inuyasha! Curse you Onigumo!" Naraku shouted painfully. "Why didn't the Shikon Jewel…" He spat up blood.

Even as Naraku laid half dead on the floor, I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of pity and sorrow for him. After all he was once Onigumo, the man that had fallen in love with Kikyo, only to have been denied the same love in return, due to her love for Inuyasha.

In a way I can truly understand how he felt. I fell in love with Inuyasha the moment I laid eyes on him, sealed to the Sacred Tree. Yet his heart had belong to Priestess Kikyo, though at times we had moments that felt so real…

Inuyasha slowly approached Naraku, with a satisfied grin on his face. He then pointed The Black Tetsusaiga at Naraku and using its true ability, *the Cutting Meidou Zangetsuha, which produced many black swords, sending him to hell.

"That move is scary!" Shippo shouted.

The others could only nod in agreement with Shippo.

Naraku suddenly appears before them, somehow managing to negate the Cutting Meidou Zangetsuha's ability of sending him to hell.

The Shikon Jewel provided Naraku with the most flawless protection. He suddenly remembered why he originally wanted the Shikon Jewel and used it on him and me.

I suddenly found myself drifting in an unknown place, being pulled by some very powerful holy spiritual power, tainted by Naraku's deeds.

Then I began to hear Inuyasha's voice, edging and guiding me on to fight off the jewel's influence on me. I somehow managed to succeed when I noticed I was in control of myself again.

"Kagome, hurry up and use the Shikon jewel to destroy Naraku once and for all!" Inuyasha shouted from afar.

I found it quite difficult strangely, to do what Inuyasha asked of me. Tears began forming into my eyes. I couldn't believe I was starting to have different thoughts about it all. Let alone start crying. Wasn't this entire journey all for the sake of getting rid of Naraku? How could I, now of all moments find the time to sway?

If I made that wish, then Naraku would completely vanish from this world. But, how can I do such a thing, even if Naraku is a terrible being? And what about those who died by his hands? I was thinking to myself about what I could do.

Suddenly I knew what the wish would be…

The jewel started to glow brightly and suddenly everything was enveloped in complete light.

When the light cleared, everyone noticed that they were in what seemed to be Modern Day Japan, yet in another world. The well was there but it was in an open field unlike in the Feudal Period or my own time period. Cherry Blossoms were everywhere in an open, lush-ful and green field.

Other than myself there was Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara as well. Who were just a few inches away from where I stood. Even further away amongst the cheery blossoms were Lord Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. Then in the shadows there was Naraku and Kagura who were far from one another, and finally just a few feet away from where we all were, was Koga, who was sitting upon the well. But then I noticed Kikyo standing next to me. Strange I don't remember seeing her there before.

This was certainly going to cause an outrage.

Everyone started to fight amongst each other, demanding answers and such, until InuYasha remembered that it was I who had something to do with this.

"Kagome, what exactly did you wish upon that Shikon Jewel, other than what I told you to?!" InuYasha shouted.

The others wanting to know the answer, stopped in mid fight, and listened carefully.

"Well... I sort of wished that…" But before I could finish telling the wish a mysterious figure stepped out of the cherry blossoms.

I found myself staring unimaginably hard at this figure. We locked eyes and he smirked, and I believe he even winked at me…

Oh my god, is this guy flirting with me?! I don't even know him, but somehow I feel a strange pull between us. He then whispered "Your wish is my pleasure, Miko." His voice so exotic and sensual, it caused my heart to skip a few beats.

I suddenly found myself not remembering something, but recalling the wish and everything else in between. however I still couldn't figure out who he was. It worried me, but I no longer had the strength to figure it out.

A sudden heaviness came upon me and the others and the next thing I remembered is waking up in my own bed the next morning.

(Chapter One: Kagome's Selfish Wish. End)

Chapter One Terms Explained here: (I put them here just in case if I forgot to write it in the chapter)

*Meidou Zangetsuha: A giant circle that can suck anyone in its path taking them to hell, if it touches them.

*Cutting Meidou Zangetsuha: Black Swords of any number are produced and can cut an opponent then having it's weaker version Meidou Zangetsuha's ability of sending whom ever or whatever it touches to hell.

Kikyo: Wtf I didn't even get to talk… I mean serious-…

Naraku: Your lucky to even be within this story after what I did to you.

Kagome: Naraku now that isn't fair. Don't forget you were going to be wiped out as well. Be grateful I made a different wish.

Author: Now, now… Be nice. Well that's it for chapter one. Laters. Please Review, criticism welcomed.

(Curtain falls)

My First InuYasha Fanfic: The Wish of Selfishness, Chapter Two: (Title in progress)


End file.
